Arc League Championship
* Maiami Champion Ship * MCS | location = Maiami City | participation = 64 (Junior Youth) | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Maiami Championship is a Dueling competition in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The event is sponsored by Leo Corporation and is managed by the "Maiami Duelist Association". The tournament is divided into three categories: "Junior", "Junior Youth" and "Youth", based on the contestant's age. Taking part in this tournament is the first step towards becoming a Professional Duelist. Purpose The Maiami Championship is a cover up plan designed by Declan. According to him, the tournament is actually an exam to select Duelists whom are strong enough to battle against his father, Leo Akaba. Additionally according to Declan, the upcoming Battle Royal Junior Youth finals has an alternative motive as well. That is to to stop the upcoming Fusion Dimension invasion. For that, 8 LDS top students are joining in such battle. Requirements To qualify for the championship, a Duelist must either have: * Participated in at least fifty official Duels in a year, with a win rate of at least 60%. * Six consecutive wins in official Duels. Participants "Junior" Division * Ally† * Futoshi Harada† * Reira Akaba * Takeshi Shimizu† * Tatsuya Yamashiro† "Junior Youth" Division * Aiko Sagiri† * Ashley† * Bram† * Carl† * Charles† * Dennis Macfield * Dipper† * Gen Ankokuji† * Gong Strong * Halil† * Hikage† * Haruno Mihara† * Hiroki Takasu† * Isao Kachidoki† * Ken Umesugi * Koichi Kazami† * Koichiro Akutsu† * Makoto Takeda * Masumi Kotsu† * Michio Mokota† * Mieru Hochun† * Mikiyo Naname† * Olga† * Ryo Tajima† * Shay * Silvio† * Sora Shiun'in† * Sunmei Yanagi† * Teppei Tairyobata† * Tsukikage * Yaiba Todo† * Yuya Sakaki * Yuzo Tanegashima† * Yuzu Hiragi "Youth" Division * Yuu Sakuragi Unknown Division * Akira Tendo * Kai Kurahashi * Kurumi Kobayashi * Mai Miyata * Mamoru Takeda * Musashi Kinomoto * Ryouhei Sasaki * Shiori Nanase * Takeshi Aoki :† Eliminated. Tournament Format For the start of the tournament, Duelists were required to put their tournament ID's into their Duel Disk. A computer would then match that registered Duelist to another opponent. These two Duelists would have a match and the victor would advance to the next round. In the first round, there were 32 matches for the Junior Youth division. In the second round, there are supposed to be 16 matches for the Junior Youth Division. However, one was defaulted after Dipper was captured by Selena. Final 16 of Junior Youth The final 16 Duelists are engaged in a Battle Royal around Miami City using Wonder Quartet as the Action Field. The Duelists will also be able to find Pendulum Monsters around the city to assist them in their Duels. Similar to Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, Duelists must find at least two Pendulum Monster Cards to Duel against other opponents and wager them. Duelists participate in individual Duels, which can merge into Tag Duels. If a Duelist forcibly joins an already-existing Duel, they receive a 2000 damage penalty for intrusion. The winner will take the losing opponent's Pendulum Monster Cards and move on to the next opponent. The top 8 Duelists with the most Pendulum Monster Cards will move onto the next round. The Battle Royal will last for 24 hours. The Battle Royal began at midday with all Duelists leaving the stadium to Duel. Cancellation The surviving participants of the Junior Youth Division were Ken Umesugi, Makoto Takeda, Tsukikage, Dennis Macfield, Gong, Yuya Sakaki, Shay and Yuzu Hiragi. Rather than playing the Battle Royal as expected, they instead fended off an invasion of Standard Dimension by the Fusion Dimension that sealed the other 8 participants into cards. Sora sealed Hikage, Yuri sealed Halil and Olga while the Obelisk Force sealed Ashley, Carl, Bram, Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata. Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda Dueled Yugo, but were defeated (and sealed) by him off-screen. After the Battle Royal ended, Henrietta and Declan officially cancelled the Miami Championship to reveal to the public the existence of the Fusion Dimension invaders as well as the Lancers. Winners of Maiami Championship References Category:Tournaments